Gateway to Heaven
by qwikie77x
Summary: A story full of action and tragedy, in a sort of Tom Clancy style way.


Chapter One  
  
In the far outskirts of the planet, there is the famous city of New Celestial. It is a modern day metropolis with huge buildings and advanced technology everywhere. About 25 million people are part of the population of New Celestial, and continues to grow today. N.C. is most famous for its contribution of military technology, such as the creation of new weapons and military vehicles. Despite its huge use of technology, the city is quite an old fashioned town with old fashioned beliefs. This is the city where dreams come true, and where all roads lead to heaven.  
  
The New Celestial Press- August 7th  
The hijacking of 8 atomic bombs has the city of New Celestial in utter panic. Approximately around 2:30 P.M. a group of individuals were seen loading the bombs onto an eighteen wheeler, and left the scene. The 8 destructive bombs were held at a military research and development center, where they were stolen this afternoon. There is a rumor going around that someone inside contributed to the hijackings. The Military Police are dumbfounded as to how these individuals slipped past security so quietly and successfully. The answer as to who were these individuals has not been answered, and now the whole city is under curfew as the New Celestial Special Tactics Force (STF) searches for the missing bombs. Captain Forest Richardson of the STF gave us some input on what is being done to find these bombs: "Well, obviously the hijacking has caused a great panic with the city. We believe there is some connection between some of the officials of the military base and the hijackers, so we are performing an investigation. Our prime suspect for right now is Rick West, the city's head chemist in chemical engineering. Other than that, we don't know exactly who or why they stole those bombs. We're hoping for the best. Everyone just sit tight, and let the good guys do all the work."  
  
The Global Informer- August 9th  
The city of New Celestial, where 8 atomic bombs were stolen, can now breathe easy today. STF private Joey "Bullet" Guerrero found the 8 shells of destruction at an abandoned hangar in the central area of New Celestial. "It was like they wanted me to find it, and guess what, city official Rick West was near by, running for his life. So eventually I caught up with him, running through various street sections, arrested him, and took him to where he belongs." Rick West is now the main person suspected of the hijackings and is being interrogated by city detectives as to why he stole the bombs. "New Celestial can sleep worry-free tonight," the Bullet confirms. More information as it comes available.  
  
The New Celestial Press- August 13th  
As the trial for Rick West awaits, a new turn of events has unfolded. Rick West has killed himself and Captain Forest Richardson of the STF is nowhere to be found. There is no explanation or any connection between the two mishaps, but there is an investigation going on and a search party for Captain Richardson. Very little amount of information on this has been released to the public but more will be revealed later as the situation returns to order. As for the 8 bombs that were stolen last week, they are going to be detonated tomorrow in an undisclosed area where they can cause no harm.  
  
~The Beginning of My Tale~  
  
"Everyone, hit the dirt!" a voice from the crowd cries. BOOMMM!!! A sudden detonation of explosives transpires nearly 20 miles away but its threat is clearly visible by anyone looking at it. Through the thick cloud of black smoke, a jet overhead releases another round of the bombs, leaving massive amounts of potential casualties at risk. Mothers are holding their children tight, while men are trying to find a way to keep their families safe, even though it's obviously hopeless. 3 more explosions! The blast radius is huge, destroying everything in its path. There won't be a lot of survivors this time; the terrorists are making sure of that. Through all the death and destruction, the jet quietly withdraws from the massacre that I used to call home. The famous city and its people are now in ruins; and it only took 10 minutes to do it. In a flash, the world as I know it changed forever. 


End file.
